


2 AM Closure

by Shwindu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Feminine Sugawara, Friendship, Gen, Overuse of Emoticons, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwindu/pseuds/Shwindu
Summary: Sugawara ✿: soSugawara ✿: what you're saying isSugawara ✿: that you've fallen head over heels for our precious junior manager and now don't have the guts to talk to her about itSugawara ✿: so you've come to me to talk about itYou: I wouldn't use those words exactly__________________________________________Sugawara and Kiyoko have an early early morning/late late night text conversation regarding a certain first year. Antics ensue.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	2 AM Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, this is my first haikyuu fanfic and it's about lesbians. And. Honestly I'm not surprised. I love these girls. I love girls in general, can you judge me?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!! Kiyoko's and Sugawara's potential friendship has been stuck in my mind for a while now, and if she were to talk to anyone about her feelings and stuff, I feel like Sugawara would be the first on her list to talk to.
> 
> (NOTE: In the tags I've written "feminine Sugawara" but Suga is still a guy in this! Just FYI!)

Sugawara ✿: so

Sugawara ✿: what you're saying is

Sugawara ✿: that you've fallen head over heels for our precious junior manager and now don't have the guts to talk to her about it

Sugawara ✿: so you've come to me to talk about it

_You: I wouldn't use those words exactly_

Sugawara ✿: but it's true?

_You: ..._

_You: ..._

_You: ..._

_You: What you said holds some truth to it._

Sugawara ✿: asdfgshkjlghfdkj

_You: I'm starting to regret my choices of who to tell._

Sugawara ✿: shimizu you have to tell me ***everything*** ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ

_You: ~~;;_

Sugawara ✿: ヽ(｀⌒´)ﾉ

_You: How can I trust that you won't tell the others?_

Sugawara ✿: weellllll

Sugawara ✿: What are you offering for my silence? (✿ ^ ꒳ ^) ★

_You: Oh Wow._

_You: That sounds a lot like something Seijoh's captain would say._

Sugawara ✿: well?

_You: And you're not even denying it._

Sugawara ✿: shiiimizuuuuuu-

_You: Fine Fine fine..._

_You: Hm.._

_You: Mall day on Wednesday?_

Sugawara ✿: aw hell yes!! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

_You: Language._

Sugawara ✿: :P

Sugawara ✿: i've been itching to buy a new dress for a while so yeah i'll keep quiet (￣ω￣)

Sugawara ✿: now spill

_You: ..._

_You: ...Well what do you want to know?_

Sugawara ✿: when did it start?

_You: That was fast._

Sugawara ✿: i can't just squander my chance to find out things like this. especially when it's from you

_You: Um..._

_You: Well I think it was after she became our manager._

_You: I always thought she was cute. But..._

_You: She_

_You: Hitoka-chan is so hard working with everything she does._

_You: She helped Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun with their studies without any second thoughts. She's learned so much so very quickly, and she's always excited to learn new things. Always so enthusiastic._

_You: She's also so caring. She made that donations poster for us by her own volition. She's only ever wanted to help and she's always done a good job. She's so talented._

_You: I admire her._

_You: And yet her self-confidence is so low and she deals with her anxiety every day._

_You: She's so so strong but she doesn't see it._

_You: I_

_You: I want to fix that._

_You: I want to be there to ease her worries. I want to be someone she can turn to._

_You: She shouldn't have to have these worries in the first place. I want to be there for her._

Sugawara ✿: oh shimizu (;;^;;)

Sugawara ✿: that's so sweet

_You: I, um_

_You: I'm not good at articulating these feelings very well._

_You: Do you promise not to tell anyone?_

Sugawara ✿: of course!!! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ 

Sugawara ✿: did you not believe me?! 

_You: Well...._

Sugawara ✿: shimizu!!!!!!!!! 

_You: Heheh._

_You: Um_

_You: Is_

_You: T_ _here anything else you'd want to know?_

Sugawara ✿: shimizu

Sugawara ✿: when are you planning on telling her?

_You: I_

_You: I don't know._

Sugawara ✿: are you even planning on telling her?

_You: ..._

Sugawara ✿: shimizu you should tell her 

_You: I know. I know that._

_You: But not yet._

_You: I'm not ready for that yet._

Sugawara ✿: well

Sugawara ✿: that's fair.

Sugawara ✿: i'm not going to force you. that wouldn't be a good thing to do anyway

Sugawara ✿: but please tell her soon okay?

Sugawara ✿: i don't want to see you get hurt

Sugawara ✿: none of us do

_You: Thank you Sugawara._

Sugawara ✿: pluuuuusss

Sugawara ✿: I think you're worrying more about this than you should (✿ ' ꒳ ')

 _You: Hey wait what does *that* mean?_

Sugawara ✿: i have no idea what you're talking about 

_You: (Ծ_Ծ)_

Sugawara ✿: (◠﹏◠✿)

Sugawara ✿: anyway

Sugawara ✿: i didn't know you were interested in younger girls (U ω U)

_You: oh m ygod s ugfa_

Sugawara ✿: or is it maybe the short hair? 

_You: SUAG PLEAJSEW_

Sugawara ✿: is this just a yacchan thing or-

_You: suga pleasestop_

Sugawara ✿: oh mygogwAIT

Sugawara ✿: MICHIMIYa

_You: suga-_

Sugawara ✿: is that what that was?!

_You: oh my god i don't want to talk about this_

Sugawara ✿: that's what it was wasn't it?!?!

Sugawara ✿: since when were you interested in Michimiya?!

Sugawara ✿: did that actually happen?!

Sugawara ✿: i thought there was something between you two but i couldn't find the time to bring it up!!!

Sugawara ✿: does she know?!!

Sugawara ✿: did something happen between you two? (=ω=)

Sugawara ✿: ....

Sugawara ✿: hey shimizu?

Sugawara ✿: .......

Sugawara ✿: shimizu?

Sugawara ✿: hellooooo?

Sugawara ✿: aw darn it (_ _|||)

Sugawara ✿: good night shimizu and you better believe i'm getting answers tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The next day Shimizu does her all at avoiding Sugawara who keeps trying to talk to her with an infuriating cheeky grin. The club has never seen her blush this much, Tanaka and Noya are living for it but they're also dying to know what's going on. Sugawara doesn't tell anyone, just drops vague hints to the other third years. Asahi gets it eventually and doesn't know what to do with this new information. Daichi remains clueless and extremely confused.
> 
> Aaaaaanyway.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> I might write a companion piece for this in the future so if you'd want to see that please leave a comment! If you liked this also leave a comment because comments is my water and air. It's what keeps me going!
> 
> Have a good day and thanks for reading :D


End file.
